I'd choose you over and over again
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: Clear tornou-se o novo membro da família Seragaki. A calma e pacífica vida que Aoba tanto almejava estava literalmente ao alcance de suas mãos, mas ainda não era suficiente. Era preciso dar mais um passo, fazer uma nova escolha...


- DRAMAtical Murder pertence a Nitro+chiral;

- Esta é uma fanfic yaoi, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo;

- Fanart da capa: .

* * *

**I'd choose you over and over again**

Os lábios se entreabriram, deixando escapar outro suspiro.

As respirações eram quentes e ofegantes e estavam em perfeita sincronia.

Os corpos, juntos e praticamente grudados, buscavam uma maneira de acabar com aquela agonia que durava muito mais do que o necessário e menos do que eles gostariam.

_Ainda não,_ ele pensou ao esconder o rosto no pálido pescoço. Seu corpo vibrava e pequenos espasmos de prazer formigavam seus músculos, iniciando em seu baixo ventre. _Eu quero senti-lo um pouco mais._

"A-Aoba-san..."

A voz o atingiu como um raio de sol em uma manhã de inverno. Os gemidos, que até então permaneceram guardados no fundo de sua garganta, saíram sem autorização e deixaram transparecer um pouco do que ele sentia. A quente e úmida língua de Clear lambeu seu lábio inferior antes de invadir sua boca. Ela foi recebida prontamente e o beijo serviu para calá-lo, embora a sensação que ela causasse só piorasse sua situação. A mão moveu-se com um pouco mais de afinco e a carícia foi retribuída com o mesmo entusiasmo.

"N-Não, Clear..." Aoba mal conseguia identificar sua voz. Era baixa, rouca e suplicante. "Ainda não..."

Os olhos cor de mel se abriram, fitando um belíssimo par de olhos rosados que o encaravam com tanta luxúria que foi impossível não se arrepiar com o modo como era desejado. Os sons que vinham de ambos os sexos misturavam-se às respirações e vez ou outra Aoba lançava um furtivo olhar, apenas para ver as ereções sendo masturbadas por dois pares de mãos. _É tudo o que podemos fazer, mas não é suficiente. Eu quero mais... _Seu corpo implorava um alívio que parecia cada vez mais próximo, ainda que ele fizesse o possível para retardá-lo.

Clear deixou escapar um gemido, levando uma das mãos à boca e umedecendo os dedos com saliva. Uma parte do rapaz de cabelos azulados queria ignorar o que aquilo significava, fingindo ingenuidade e evitando pensar no que aconteceria em seguida. A mão desceu por suas costas, entrando dentro da calça e roupa de baixo, e tocando-o no local em que ele há algum tempo implorava para ser tocado.

Seu corpo juntou-se mais ao do amante e ele precisou esconder o rosto na camisa branca ou teria gemido alto quando foi penetrado. O dedo não somente o provocou, mas o invadiu fundo, acertando seu ponto especial e colocando fim às tentativas de adiar aquele momento. Lágrimas seguiram o orgasmo e por alguns minutos ele nada fez além de desfrutar a deliciosa sensação que o fazia tremer por inteiro.

"Aoba-san..."

Duas delicadas e gentis mãos seguraram seu rosto, trazendo-o para um longo beijo. Seu corpo acalmou-se durante a carícia e a respiração voltou ao ritmo normal. Clear ofereceu um adorável meio sorriso quando os lábios se afastaram e fez menção de se levantar; porém, Aoba já estava preparado para aquilo. Um travesso sorriso cruzou seus lábios e ele juntou o restante de forças que possuía para empurrá-lo contra o colchão.

"Eh?" O jovem de cabelos brancos surpreendeu-se e olhou-o com curiosidade. "Aoba-san?"

"Dessa vez você não vai escapar, Clear." Aoba fechou o zíper da própria calça. Ele estava nu da cintura para cima. "É minha vez!"

"V-Você não precisa fazer isso, Aoba-san!" A realização o fez tentar omitir a visível ereção entre suas pernas. Seu rosto tornou-se rubro e, mesmo que soubesse que era maldade se divertir naquele tipo de situação, o rapaz de cabelos azulados não conseguia deixar de achá-lo encantador. "Eu posso cuidar disso sozinho... no banheiro, como _você_ me ensinou!"

"O banheiro é apenas quando não há alternativa." Agora foi sua fez de corar. Ele havia ensinado tantas coisas impróprias durante aquele tempo e sabia que cedo tarde a realidade o bateria na face. "Mas eu estou aqui agora, hm? E posso cuidar disso."

"A-Aoba-san, não há necessidade, e-eu posso..."

Aoba abaixou o olhar e deixou que sua franja omitisse seus olhos. _Eu realmente me sinto lisonjeado por sempre ser colocado em primeiro plano, além de Clear deixar claro todos os dias que eu sou prioridade, porém..._ As mãos apertaram a camisa branca e o calor em seu rosto denunciava que sua paciência começava a se esvair. _Eu homem e tenho minhas necessidades, anseios e, principalmente, desejos..._

"As mãos... a boca..." As palavras foram ditas em voz alta e sem que eles se encarassem diretamente.

"Eh?"

Clear soou genuinamente perdido e somente por esse motivo Aoba permitiu-se ser um pouco mais ousado. Seus belos olhos cor de mel se ergueram e ele não fazia ideia da expressão que tinha em seu rosto.

"Escolha! Você quer que eu continue usando minhas mãos ou minha b-boca?"

O tempo pareceu parar naquele quarto de tamanho médio.

Nunca, em todos os seus quase 24 anos, Aoba havia dito tal coisa e de maneira tão direita. _Ele me faz sentir diferente, como outra pessoa._ Era difícil para ele admitir que gostava do modo erótico com que Clear o fazia sentir. Os longos e profundos beijos, os toques ousados e furtivos, o sexo extasiante, cansativo e ofegante...

Aoba havia mudado desde que o conhecera e não tinha intenção de voltar ao seu "eu" anterior. O jovem de cabelos brancos passara a morar com ele e Tae, embora sua casa ainda existisse. _É o nosso refúgio._ O local havia sido limpo e repintado e finalmente parecia uma casa de verdade. No entanto, o rapaz de cabelos azulados o convidou a fazer parte da família e jamais esqueceria o dia em que fez o pedido oficial. _Ele chorou como uma criança, e por um bom tempo eu permaneci abraçado àquela frágil e tão necessária existência._

A vida, por outro lado, não eram somente flores.

Clear havia ganhado um quarto próprio, com uma larga cama e um guarda-roupa. Contudo, os amantes não moravam sozinhos e não poderiam ter uma rotina totalmente privada. Tae estava quase sempre em casa e isso criou a primeira regra daquele relacionamento: sexo somente na ausência da avó ou na casa de Clear.

Na teoria a ideia era respeitosa e correta, entretanto, a prática mostrou-se inteiramente frustrante. _É muito difícil manter esse acordo, especialmente quando estamos tão próximos._ Ambos procuravam modos, momentos e locais em que pudessem desfrutar um pouco da companhia um do outro, pelo menos enquanto não pudessem se envolver como queriam.

Recordar-se daquelas coisas fez seu coração tornar-se aquecido. O jovem de cabelos brancos continuava a olhá-lo com uma expressão embaraçosa, todavia, pareceu se decidir quando voltou a encará-lo diretamente. O braço esquerdo cobriu seu rosto rubro e uma fina e agradável voz deixou os lábios rosados.

"S... Sua boca..."

Uma mecha azulada foi colocada atrás da orelha e a língua umedeceu os lábios. Ele havia se acostumado àquilo e, ainda que não assumisse em voz alta, tornara-se habilidoso naquele tipo de carícia. Sua mão masturbou-o algumas vezes, notando que o pré-orgasmo tornava os movimentos mais fáceis.

A língua subiu pelo membro, circulando a ponta antes de envolvê-lo totalmente em sua boca. _O gosto de Clear... é excitante... _A ereção tremeu ao fundo de sua garganta, incentivando-o a começar com os movimentos. _Ele é quem sempre faz isso, mas eu sei que gosta quando eu tomo a iniciativa._

Clear levou as mãos à boca, fazendo o possível para que sua voz não ecoasse pelo quarto. Quando estavam em sua casa, o sexo era geralmente barulhento, visto que não havia vizinhos que impunham limites sonoros. Porém, como estavam escondidos e correndo o risco de serem descobertos por Tae, cuidado nunca era demais.

_Eu sei que ela sabe o que fazemos, mas agradeço por manter-se discreta. _Aoba ergueu os olhos, sabendo que parte do prazer do amante estava em observá-lo. Ele tinha verdadeiro fascínio por admirá-lo, fosse durante a noite, o banho ou os momentos íntimos.

O clímax de Clear sempre era anunciado com um gemido diferente. Ao contrário de sua voz cômica e arrastada, seu tom tornava-se um pouco rouco e bem masculino. _Isso e os olhos... Ele sempre me olha com satisfação._ O rapaz de cabelos azulados fechou os olhos, movendo a garganta duas vezes e garantindo que nada fosse perdido. Pensar em como seu amante era capaz de produzir sêmen já havia cruzado sua mente, no entanto, ele desistira de pensar profundamente a respeito.

"Aoba-san..."

Aoba limpou o canto da boca, subindo devagar e depositando um gentil beijo nas duas pequeninas pintas que ficavam embaixo do lábio inferir. O gesto agradou Clear, que sorriu largamente e o puxou para cima, beijando-o longamente. A carícia durou o tempo necessário para que ambos soubessem que não era suficiente. Tocar-se às escondidas e com pressa jamais seria capaz de satisfazer o desejo que um sentia pelo outro. _Está ficando cada vez mais difícil..._

"Eu mal posso esperar pelo final de semana, Aoba-san." Os olhos rosados brilhavam como duas pedras preciosas. "Eu finalmente poderei tê-lo somente para mim."

"Eu também..." Ele permitiu-se um pouco de sinceridade. Seria impossível negar que o sábado era o dia mais esperado da semana, mesmo que estivessem na quarta-feira. "Eu vou te ajudar com o jantar."

"Não é necessário!" Clear levantou-se assim que o viu sentar-se sobre a cama. "Tome um banho e espere na sala, por favor."

_Nós dois precisamos de um banho e não seria desagradável se dividíssemos a banheira._ A fantasia, claro, era diferente da realidade e ele sabia melhor que ninguém que infelizmente era impossível realizá-la, pelo menos enquanto Tae estivesse em casa.

Aoba levantou-se, espreguiçando-se e ajeitando suas roupas. Seu amante fez o mesmo e, ao final, os dois se encaram e riram, como duas crianças que acabaram de aprontar e se vangloriavam por não terem sido descobertas pelos adultos.

Ele deu um passo à frente, depositando um estalado beijo na bochecha de Clear e saindo do quarto. Em sua mente não havia nada além do sábado.

**x**

A rotina na casa dos Seragaki tornou-se um pouco diferente com a adição de Clear.

Os afazeres domésticos eram divididos entre ele e Tae, embora a avó não gostasse da ideia de ajuda. Ele também se tornou responsável por fazer as compras e, quando a avó não estava, preparava as refeições. _Até mesmo Tae-san elogiou a destreza de Clear. Durante todos esses anos fomos somente nós dois, então acredito que ela tenha ficado feliz em ter mais alguém morando embaixo de seu teto. Outro neto, talvez..._

O relacionamento entre eles, contudo, permanecia em segredo, ainda que ele desconfiasse que a avó soubesse. Os demais frequentadores da casa, como, por exemplo, Koujaku, Noiz e raramente Mink, viam o jovem de cabelos brancos como o "Amigo do Aoba que não tem onde morar". Koujaku, em especial, sempre questionava a função de Clear na casa, sem entender o que ele realmente fazia ali.

O rapaz de cabelos azulados continuava a trabalhar na Heibon de Haga-san. Sua agenda permanecia a mesma, saindo cedo e retornando um pouco antes do pôr do sol. Clear o buscava nos dias em que era incumbido de fazer compras e os dois retornavam juntos, carregando sacolas e conversando animadamente, como qualquer outro casal que valorizava aqueles pequenos e aparentemente insignificantes momentos, mas cujo significado estava guardado em um local especial do coração.

Naquela quinta-feira, entretanto, não foi Clear quem o esperava do lado de fora da loja de Haga-san.

Aoba surpreendeu ao ver Koujaku, principalmente porque não o via há algumas semanas. _Ele costumava aparecer com certa frequência, mas desde que Clear mudou-se para casa as visitas tornaram-se esporádicas._ Seus lábios formaram um genuíno sorriso e seu coração aqueceu-se por rever seu amigo de infância. O convite para o jantar foi feito de modo natural e Koujaku galantemente se prontificou a acompanhá-lo.

O sol se punha preguiçoso e pintando o céu com um belo alaranjado. A temperatura estava fria, todavia, apenas a visão do sol era suficiente para animar um pouco aquele começo de outono. Os dois amigos chegaram juntos e o rapaz de cabelos azulados anunciou que tinha companhia assim que abriu a porta. Seus olhos cor de mel encararam a entrada, esperando a presença que surgia diariamente quando ele chegava. _Clear?_ O sorriso se desfez aos poucos e automaticamente o nome foi chamado, a voz alta e preocupada.

"Na cozinha, Aoba-san." A resposta acalmou seu coração e foi seguida por uma repreensão por parte de Tae, que dizia que os dois deveriam entrar ou ficariam resfriados.

Da cozinha era possível sentir o delicioso aroma da sopa missô. Os sons dos tempurás sendo fritos completaram o ambiente e ele adentrou ao cômodo, seguido por Koujaku. Tae estava próxima ao fogão, terminando de retirar os tempurá de dentro da panela, enquanto Clear arrumava a mesa. A máscara de gás estava em seu rosto e por um momento Aoba estranhou aquela face, até lembrar-se de que ela sempre retornava quando um _estranho_ estava em casa. E, mesmo que estivesse escondido atrás da máscara, foi fácil perceber que ele ergueu a cabeça quando viu Koujaku.

"Eu devo adicionar mais um prato e um par de hashis?" Havia polidez, seriedade e algo mais no modo como a pergunta foi feita.

"Sim, eu ficarei para o jantar." Koujaku coçou a nuca. "Aoba insistiu, embora meu plano inicial fosse apenas uma visita rápida."

"Eu entendo." Clear afastou-se na mesa, indo até o armário e retirando um prato destinado às visitas.

"E você continua por aqui, Máscara de Gás?" O homem de longos e belos cabelos azuis juntou as sobrancelhas. "Seu nome... eu nunca consigo lembrá-lo."

"Clear. Meu nome é Clear."

A resposta foi dita quando o prato e os hashis foram colocados sobre a mesa. Tae havia terminado de fritar os tempurás e foi nesse instante que o jovem de cabelos brancos desculpou-se e pediu licença, alegando que jantaria mais tarde, pois gostaria de tomar um banho primeiro. Aoba percebeu que havia alguma coisa errada assim que pisou na cozinha e o comportamento de seu amante apenas justificou suas dúvidas.

Ele pediu licença quando Clear saiu, seguindo-o e parando-o antes que subisse as escadas.

"Você está bem, Clear?" Sua mão havia segurado o pulso por cima das luvas brancas.

"Sim, Aoba-san."

"Você tem certeza? Porque eu acho qu—"

"Aoba-san," a voz veio de cima e o homem mascarado permanecia de costas, "eu gostaria de tomar um banho. Por favor, deixe-me ir."

Os dedos se soltaram aos poucos e os olhos cor de mel assistiram Clear afastar-se sem piscarem. Koujaku e Tae conversavam e ele sentou-se em seu habitual lugar, fitando o prato vazio em frente ao seu. _Eu conversarei com ele mais tarde. Por hora, estou faminto. _O arroz estava delicioso e havia sopa missô e peixe frito para acompanhar o tempurá. Koujaku era capaz de animar qualquer ambiente e não demorou a que a cozinha se enchesse de risadas e comentários impertinentes, dignos de pessoas que se conheciam basicamente por toda a vida.

Clear, por sua vez, não desceu durante o tempo que permaneceram na cozinha.

Aoba ainda preparou chá e os três foram para a sala de estar. Koujaku sentou-se ao seu lado e por várias vezes reclamou que não o via com frequência e que aquilo o deixava um pouco solitário. O jovem de cabelos brancos juntou-se a eles quando o chá já havia esfriado, sentando-se em uma das poltronas e conservando-se imóvel. Por várias vezes o cabeleireiro o incluía na conversa, mas as tentativas soavam mais como um inquérito policial do que uma investida de aproximação.

Ele queria saber por que Clear estava morando com Aoba e até quando pretendia ficar. O interlocutor principal manteve-se em silêncio e do ponto de vista de Koujaku era impossível saber o que se passava por trás da máscara de gás; porém, Aoba sabia e, para ele, era como se Clear estivesse encarando-os diretamente, os olhos pesados e uma expressão de ira que durou até o momento em que ele pediu licença e disse que subiria. O boa noite foi sério e polido, mesmo que Koujaku houvesse soado animado.

A visita durou mais um quarto de hora e o rapaz de cabelos azulados levou o amigo até a porta, recebendo um meio sorriso seguido por um "Eu espero te ver em breve, Aoba. Eu realmente sinto sua falta," que o fez corar por não esperar aquele tipo de sentimentalismo por parte de Koujaku. Tae assistia televisão e ele decidiu subir para saber o que estava acontecendo de fato com Clear.

A primeira parada foi o quarto de seu amante, que estava vazio. Não havia som vindo do banheiro, portanto, só existia um local em que ele poderia estar.

Aoba abriu a porta de seu quarto, encontrando-o próximo à cama, dobrando as roupas e separando-as. A cena não era inédita, no entanto, o que chamou sua atenção foi que, ainda que estivesse sozinho, Clear mantinha a máscara de gás. Seu nome foi chamado duas vezes e a resposta só veio quando ele se aproximou e tocou seu ombro.

"Clear?" Aoba deu um passo à frente e naquele instante teve certeza de que alguma coisa estava errada.

"Desculpe, Aoba-san, eu já estou terminando." As blusas eram separadas por cores e o jovem de cabelos brancos parecia adorar aqueles trabalhos domésticos.

"Eu não estou preocupado com as roupas," ele sentou-se na beirada da cama, "por que você está com a máscara? Koujaku já foi embora."

A menção àquele nome surtiu efeito imediato. Havia uma gigantesca máscara de gás cobrindo o adorável rosto de Clear, contudo, era como se Aoba conseguisse ver claramente suas expressões. A linguagem corporal também o denunciava, especialmente os ombros curvados e o modo como ele passou a cuidar das roupas.

"Clear, você está me ouvindo?" Ele segurou firme o braço por cima do casaco branco e manteve-o preso até obter resposta. Clear parou o que fazia, entretanto, continuou distante. "Você jantou?"

"Sim."

"Você já tomou banho?"

"Sim."

"Você está chateado com alguma coisa?"

"..."

Aoba suspirou, erguendo a mão e acariciando os fios claros. Eles eram macios e sedosos ao toque e ele lembrou-se de todas as vezes que os puxou durante os momentos de intimidade.

"Nee, Clear, tire a máscara." Seu rosto aproximou-se devagar e as pontas de seus dedos traçaram os detalhes do acessório.

"..."

"Certo..."

Os lábios sentiram a grossa proteção. Os olhos cor de mel se fecharam e o rosto inclinou-se para o lado. A ponta de sua língua lambeu a frente da máscara e imediatamente Clear reagiu. Suas mãos se ergueram, sem saber o que fazer naquele tipo de situação e gaguejando uma série de palavras desconexas.

"A-A-A-Aoba-san!" O tom de voz misturava timidez e pânico. "O-O que você está fazendo?"

"Beijando... você." O rapaz de cabelos azulados continuou o que fazia e sua língua passou a fazer movimentos mais entusiasmados. "Eu queria te beijar diretamente, mas aparentemente você não deseja os meus beijos."

"I-Isso é impossível!" As duas mãos protegidas pelas luvas seguraram-no pelos ombros. "Eu sempre quero os seus beijos, Aoba-san!"

"Então tire essa máscara para que possamos nos beijar propriamente."

Clear hesitou e por alguns segundos seu rosto permaneceu baixo, como se ele travasse uma árdua batalha interna. Ao final, todavia, os dedos enluvados abriram os fechos da máscara e ela foi retirada sem pressa e pousada sobre seu colo. Aoba sorriu, embora houvesse notado a expressão séria e sem vida que estampava o sempre feliz rosto de seu amante. Seus dedos ergueram o queixo e ambos se encararam diretamente.

"O que aconteceu, Clear?" Ele adiantou-se. "E não diga que não foi nada. Eu te conheço o suficiente para saber que existe alguma coisa errada." _E você é tão transparente quanto uma criança._

Ele desviou os olhos rosados, mordeu o lábio inferior e ficou alguns segundos visivelmente contrariado por ser pressionado naquela forma. Aoba, por sua vez, estava irredutível. No passado ele costumava ruminar os problemas e até relevar desentendimentos, mas aquela era outra época e aquele outro _ele_. _Clear é importante para mim e o que quer que o esteja incomodando poderá ser resolvido. Se sentarmos e conversarmos encontraremos um caminho._

"Eu realmente não gostaria de falar, Aoba-san, pois sei que é injusto. Eu não tenho nenhum direito de criticar nada que envolva você."

"Direito?" O rapaz de cabelos azulados não compreendia. "O que acha que estamos fazendo nos últimos seis meses, Clear? O que eu significo para você?"

"Tudo!" A resposta foi imediata e o fez corar. A sinceridade de Clear era adorável, porém, desarmava-o. "Você é tudo para mim, Aoba-san. Por esse motivo eu prefiro não responder."

"Sinto muito, mas eu quero saber." As duas mãos seguraram-no pela face e os dois olhos rosados não tiveram alternativa além de encará-lo. "Você é meu amante, Clear, e eu ouvirei atentamente o que você disser, então, por favor, não me deixe ignorante de seu sofrimento."

Clear inclinou um pouco a cabeça em uma das mãos que tocavam seu rosto e o restante de sua ira pareceu ser aplacada.

"Eu... eu não gosto quando Koujaku-san visita."

"Koujaku?" As sobrancelhas azuis se juntaram. "Por quê?"

"Eu não sei..." Havia sinceridade nas palavras. "Todas as vezes que eu te vejo com ele, Aoba-san, eu sinto _aqui_ apertado," a mão direita ergueu-se e apertou a camisa branca na altura do coração. "Eu não sei explicar e, embora eu tente me esforçar, não consigo ser simpático com ele."

"Oh!" Aoba enrubesceu. Ele sabia exatamente o nome daquele sentimento. "Por acaso você estaria com ciúme?"

"Ciúme?" Clear pendeu a cabeça para o lado quando as mãos soltaram seu rosto.

"Ciúme não é lógico ou faz sentido, e é quando ficamos incomodados ao ver alguém importante com outra pessoa. Desejamos que fossemos nós a fazê-la sorrir e queremos monopolizá-la a todo custo, n—"

"Sim! É isso, Aoba-san!" Os olhos rosados brilharam. "Eu estou com ciúme de você com Koujaku-san!"

Aoba corou e então foi sua vez de desviar o olhar. A realização de Clear pareceu ter satisfeito algumas dúvidas, ainda que outras permanecessem. Os dedos se fecharam em punhos, que foram colocados sobre suas pernas. _Ele realmente está incomodado com Koujaku, mas por quê?_ O rapaz de cabelos azulados moveu-se na cama e fez com que a distância entre eles deixasse de existir. Sua própria mão tocou a do amante e os dedos se entrelaçaram.

"Koujaku é apenas um amigo de infância. Se você tem medo que eu goste dele de outra forma, posso afirmar com certeza de que isso não acontecerá. Eu _escolhi_ você, Clear."

"Eu sei, Aoba-san, e muito obrigado por ter me escolhido." O sorriso era fraco, embora sincero. "Mas não consigo deixar de me sentir inferior quando te vejo com Koujaku-san. Ele tem tantas coisas que eu jamais terei, como um passado ao seu lado..."

"Um passado que não voltará. Koujaku costumava ser minha única companhia quando éramos crianças e eu sempre serei grato a ele por isso, mas... o passado é passado."

Aoba sorriu. Falar aquelas coisas não era seu forte, no entanto, se suas palavras afastassem aquelas nuvens do coração de Clear então valeria a pena alguns segundos de timidez.

"Você é meu presente e meu futuro. Quando eu penso sobre o amanhã é inevitável que você faça parte de meus planos. Você é... a primeira e a última pessoa que eu penso ao acordar e quando vou me deitar, porque o restante do tempo estamos juntos e minha felicidade é imensa demais para pensamentos."

"Aoba-san..."

"Eu disse, não? Eu te escolhi, Clear. Eu amo _você_!" A coragem começava a se dissipar, portanto era preciso aproveitar cada momento. "Eu compreendo se não quiser ficar na companhia de Koujaku, apenas me prometa que não ficará aqui em cima sozinho. Você é parte dessa família agora. Ah! E outra coisa..." A mão direita tocou a bochecha pálida, "prometa que nunca mais se esconderá de mim atrás de uma máscara. Eu realmente amo seu rosto, porque ele me faz lembrar que tê-lo ao meu lado hoje é um privilégio e não um direito."

O jovem de cabelos brancos o olhou e seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

Aoba sentiu-se abraçado e o gesto foi tão afoito que o derrubou sobre a cama. Clear o envolveu, ficando por cima e parando de se mover após alguns instantes. Seu rosto afundou-se no pescoço e ele respirava o perfume dos fios azulados.

"Eu te amo tanto, Aoba-san, que às vezes não sei o que fazer comigo mesmo." A voz soava abafada e baixa, como um segredo. "Desculpe por preocupá-lo e por destratar o seu amigo de infância, mas quando o assunto é você é como se nada mais importasse."

"Não precisa se desculpar, Clear. Sentir ciúme é normal, é _humano_."

"M-Mesmo?" Os olhos rosados se ergueram. "Eu não consigo imaginar Aoba-san com ciúme. Eu não valho tanto a ponto de te fazer sentir essas coisas, nee?"

A pergunta o pegou totalmente desprevenido. Seus olhos fitavam o teto branco e a coloração avermelhada alastrou-se por seu rosto em uma velocidade absurda. Clear ergueu o rosto, encarando-o e chamando-o pelo nome várias vezes.

"T-Talvez eu tenha sentido ciúme também, uma vez..." Ele virou o rosto para o lado. "Q-Quando a garota da floricultura te dá rosas..." Aquele era um segredo. Desde que Clear passou a morar com ele, algumas vezes, na volta da loja de conveniência ele era presenteado com uma flor pela mocinha da floricultura. _Uma bela mulher que sempre sorri ao vê-lo. Eu não gosto disso..._

"Ah! Ana-san!" Clear parecia alheio ao sofrimento pessoal de seu amante. "Ana-san é apenas gentil, Aoba-san."

"Eu sei, mas eu te disse, não? Ciúme não é algo lógico! E-Eu sei que você jamais seria infiel..."

"Aoba-san~!"

O segundo abraço foi mais apertado que o primeiro, contudo, teve algo diferente. As mãos de Aoba subiram pelo casaco branco — que Clear insistia em vestir — e naquele momento ele soube que havia conseguido acalmá-lo.

"Eu vou te beijar agora, Aoba-san..."

"Não peça permissão para esse tipo de coisa, idiota!"

Os lábios se encontraram e não houve beijos castos. As línguas se envolveram e Aoba suspirou ao notar que seus músculos haviam relaxado. Ele amava os beijos de Clear, por serem longos, passionais e conterem sempre seus mais sinceros sentimentos.

"Mal posso esperar pelo final de semana, Aoba-san..." Clear disse entre o beijo. "Eu realmente quero fazer amor com você."

O rapaz de cabelos azulados gostaria de responder, entretanto, preferiu apenas continuar a carícia.

Suas mãos apertavam os ombros, desejando que aquelas camadas de roupas desaparecessem e que eles pudessem se amar tão intensamente como queriam. Uma audaciosa ideia voltou a brotar em sua mente, todavia, ele preferiu deixá-la onde estava.

Ainda era cedo para comunicar que eles não permaneceriam para sempre juntos naquela casa.

**x**

O momento no quarto melhorou consideravelmente o humor de Clear, mas deixou Aoba ansioso. O beijo trocado na beirada da cama serviu somente para lembrá-lo de que, independente da intensidade de seus sentimentos, eles não eram livres para se amarem como gostariam. Obviamente, ele jamais culparia Tae. Aquela era a casa da avó e a decisão de não fazerem sexo sob aquele teto foi mútua e sem arrependimentos, pelo menos naquela época...

Os dois amantes conversaram durante um longo tempo, fazendo planos para o final de semana e rindo de pequeninas bobagens. Tae-san era geralmente a primeira a se recolher, então ambos foram juntos ao banheiro para escovarem os dentes. Aoba ficava próxima a pia, por ser o mais baixo, enquanto o jovem de cabelos brancos mantinha-se atrás, movendo a escova de dente com destreza, mesmo que seus olhos estivessem sempre fixos naquele à sua frente.

O boa noite foi sem dúvidas o momento mais angustiante.

O beijo compartilhado na entrada do quarto foi longo e profundo, e só terminou porque realmente não havia meios de continuar além daquele ponto.

"Boa noite, Aoba-san." Clear acenou, oferecendo um meio sorriso e seguindo para o quarto ao lado.

"Boa noite..."

O rapaz de cabelos azulados permaneceu imóvel até que a porta se fechasse. Um baixo e resignado suspirou cruzou seus lábios e ele adentrou ao próprio cômodo desmotivado e um pouco triste. _Eu gostaria de passar a noite ao lado dele. Nós conversaríamos sobre alguma bobagem, eu ralharia com ele e depois nós... nós..._

A única iluminação vinha da varanda e Aoba não se daria ao trabalho de fechar as grossas cortinas. Seu corpo jogou-se na cama e o rosto foi virado para o lado, observando Ren dormir como uma bola de pelo enrolada sobre o tapete. _Ele não irá acordar..._

O silêncio no quarto só era quebrado por baixos sons que vinham da rua. Vozes, gatos nos telhados ou alguma sirene soando ao longe eram ouvidos se ele se desse ao trabalho de prestar atenção. Aoba, por sua vez, permanecia deitado, os olhos fechados e aguardando o momento certo para _começar_. Aquele havia se tornado um ritual diário e era uma questão de minutos até que sua mente se afastasse da realidade para focar-se nas ilusões projetadas por seu cérebro.

O ritmo da respiração tornou-se brevemente descompassado, sinal que ele esperava para deixar que a mão direita entrasse por baixo da blusa azul e tocasse um dos mamilos. Seu corpo tremeu e o rosto foi virado para a direção da parede em uma inútil tentativa de esconder uma cena que se tornara rotineira, visto que, desde que eles passaram a morar debaixo do mesmo teto, não houve um dia em que Aoba não precisou sucumbir àqueles preciosos minutos antes do sono chegar. Ter seu amante no quarto ao lado, porém, impossibilitado de tocá-lo, transformou-se em uma perigosa combinação.

O zíper da calça jeans foi aberto devagar e a mão esquerda tocou a semiereção por cima da roupa debaixo. O toque indireto o fez gemer baixo, mordendo o lábio inferior e lembrando-se do dia em que Clear o fez chegar ao orgasmo apenas tocando-o daquela maneira. A língua rosada deslizando sobre o tecido, a peculiar sensação que os dentes causavam ao tocá-lo e, principalmente, o modo como aquele que oferecia prazer o fitava com olhos brilhantes e curiosos.

Recordar-se de Clear era suficiente para excitá-lo e seus dedos apertaram um pouco mais o mamilo, levando uma onda de eletricidade por todo o corpo. _Não é... suficiente..._ Os olhos cor de mel se abriram, marejados de lágrimas que omitiam a imensa vontade que ele sentia de estar nos braços daquele que amava. As mãos pararam o que faziam, descansando sobre a cama enquanto o rapaz de cabelos azulados mirava o teto e juntava a coragem necessária para dar aquele passo.

Quando seu corpo finalmente se levantou, ele soube que não haveria mais volta.

A porta de vidro da varanda foi arrastada com pressa, embora mal fizesse barulho. Aoba sabia que o jovem de cabelos brancos tinha excelente audição e teria ouvido o menor dos ruídos. _Ele provavelmente escuta mais do que eu gostaria de saber..._ Ambos os cômodos dividiam a mesma varanda, separados pela parede, então não foi surpreendente que, assim que ele deixou o quarto, Clear abrisse a sua porta de vidro, saindo assustado e encarando seu _visitante_.

"Aoba-san, o que aconteceu?" Havia real preocupação em sua voz, ainda que seu rosto estivesse corado.

A resposta foi um abraço.

Aoba esticou os braços, envolvendo-o pelo pescoço e não hesitando em beijá-lo no instante em que os corpos de encontraram. Clear arregalou os olhos, no entanto, não fez menção alguma de desvencilhar-se daquela demonstração de carinho. Os passos seguiram na direção do quarto de seu amante e foi Aoba quem arrastou a porta de vidro para deixar claro quais eram suas intenções.

"Ao-Aoba-san..." A voz tremeu. As mãos desceram por suas costas e foram diretamente para o seu quadril, apalpando-o com possessividade. _Ele é excitado_. "Você disse que não podemos..."

"Eu sei..." O rapaz de cabelos azulados afastou os lábios e a blusa azul foi retirada por sua cabeça, sendo jogada para trás. "Normalmente eu jamais voltaria atrás em minha palavra, mas eu sinto muito, Clear. Eu _realmente_ quero você! _Agora_, esta noite!"

A luz não estava acessa e, como em seu próprio quarto, a iluminação vinha apenas do lado de fora da varanda, contudo, naquele momento foi fácil ver o modo como Clear corou a confissão. O brilho nos olhos rosados, que inicialmente demonstraram pura felicidade, ganhou uma pitada de malícia quando Aoba o guiou na direção da cama.

"Você sabia, não é?" Ele ajoelhou-se sobre o amante, mantendo os olhos baixos. "Você sabia o que eu vinha fazendo todas as noites antes de dormir."

"Sim, eu conseguia ouvi-lo claramente daqui."

A resposta foi direta. O tom de voz, entretanto, foi sussurrado e Clear sentou-se sobre a cama, acomodando-o sobre seu colo e sorrindo ao vê-lo reagir ao notar a ereção.

"Eu venho fazendo a mesma coisa, Aoba-san. Todas as vezes que eu te ouvia se tocando eu não conseguia resistir." Os lábios subiram pelo pescoço e afundaram-se na imensidão de fios azuis. "Nee, Aoba-san, por acaso você se masturbava sabendo que eu poderia ouvi-lo?"

Aoba teria virado o rosto se fosse possível, mas agradeceu pela franja ser capaz de omitir seu rosto. Não era preciso responder àquela pergunta com palavras. _Eu estando aqui não confirma isso? _Ele fechou os olhos ao sentir os lábios em sua orelha esquerda. Seu quadril moveu-se instintivamente, sentindo a ereção indiretamente através da calça jeans. _Ele estava se tocando antes de eu chegar? _A visão o fez sentir ainda mais o contato, a ponto de um baixo gemido escapar por seus lábios. Ele desejava Clear. Cada fibra de seu corpo desejava ser tocada, provada e invadida do jeito que somente seu amante sabia.

"Aoba-san, eu preciso que se levante, por favor."

O pedido o surpreendeu, principalmente por acordá-lo daquele erótico transe e sem que ele tivesse a mínima ideia do que aconteceria em seguida. Insegurança o fez dar um desnecessário passo para trás, conforme sua mente imaginava cenários negativos. _Talvez ele me expulse do quarto. Talvez o bom senso tenha retornado e Clear consiga ser o adulto dessa relação. Talvez ele esteja satisfeito com o beijo e queira dar a noite por terminada. Talvez eu seja o único que não gostaria de ficar sozinho. Tal_—

O colchão foi retirado da cama e colocado no chão em um único e rápido movimento.

Aoba piscou e os lábios entreabertos, ainda úmidos devido ao longo beijo que trocaram, tentaram murmurar a mais elementar das questões, todavia, não houve tempo. O jovem de cabelos brancos o puxou pela cintura, colocando-o sobre o colchão e juntando os corpos, que se encontraram com uma força desnecessariamente exagerada.

"Cle–"

Um novo beijo colocou fim às questões e dúvidas. Suas mãos subiram pelo peito do amante até atingirem os cabelos. Os dedos se perdiam nos macios fios, puxando-os devagar conforme a carícia se intensificava. _Ele está impaciente, como eu... _Um baixo gemido escapou quando Clear apertou seu quadril por cima do jeans. Raramente ele tinha aquelas atitudes espontâneas e uma parte em Aoba estava curiosa quanto ao desenrolar daquela situação. _Deve ser o momento. Clear deve ter se excitado com o prospecto de fazer algo que não deveria._

Os joelhos cederam ao mesmo tempo, porém, nem isso foi capaz de interromper o beijo. As mãos de Aoba retiravam o casaco branco, abrindo os botões da camisa e deixando que caísse sobre os ombros pálidos. O contato direto entre as peles serviu apenas para incitá-los a se livrarem das últimas peças.

Clear curvou-se sobre ele, fazendo-o deitar e apressando-se em livrar-se da calça jeans. O rapaz de cabelos azulados corou ao notar que a roupa debaixo saiu junto com a outra peça. As mãos automaticamente cobriram seu sexo em uma vã tentativa de manter o restante de dignidade que ainda possuía.

"Você não pode se esconder de mim, Aoba-san." A voz rouca só não era mais excitante que os olhos rosados que o fitavam. "Eu já conheço seu corpo de olhos fechados." Clear tinha somente luvas na mão direita. Os dentes morderam as pontas dos dedos e ela foi retirada e jogada para o lado.

"Pare de dizer essas coisas e livre-se da sua calça." Ele adiantou-se, tentando omitir o rubro tom de suas bochechas. Os dedos, no entanto, estavam trêmulos e não conseguiram abrir os botões.

Clear sorriu, levantando-se e desabotoando a calça. A peça foi retirada junto com a roupa debaixo e por um momento Aoba sentiu o ar lhe faltar. Eles já haviam feito amor incontáveis vezes, experimentado locais e posições, contudo, todas as vezes que via seu amante completamente nu era como se as experiências passadas não houvessem acontecido. Clear era mais encorpado, além de ser fisicamente perfeito por ser originalmente uma máquina feita para manipular pessoas. _E não há nada mais eficiente que um belo rosto... e belas pernas, um belo peitoral e..._

Com a única iluminação vinda da varanda, não era possível notar as partes em que as peças de Clear haviam sido trocadas. De seu ângulo tudo o que Aoba via era um belo homem nu e excitado, encarando-o com desejo e deixando claro com cada centímetro de seu corpo o quanto o desejava. _E meu... ele é todo meu. _Aquela certeza fez com que seu lábio esquerdo formasse um meio sorriso quando o amante voltou a ajoelhar-se sobre o colchão e curvou-se sobre ele.

Manter silêncio seria definitivamente a parte mais difícil daquela noite e Aoba soube disso assim que as carícias recomeçaram. Na casa de Clear era permitido qualquer tipo de reação exagerada, mesmo que ele fizesse o possível para manter-se silencioso. _Eu sei que falho miseravelmente. Quando estamos naquela casa é como se todos os meus limites fossem libertados. O menor dos toques é capaz de me fazer gritar._

Clear não mentira quando falou que conhecia seu corpo. Sexo entre eles tornara-se uma das melhores coisas que Aoba já experimentara na vida e muitas vezes era até injusto como ele era mimado e amado de maneira tão intensa.

A mão desceu por suas costas, contornando os músculos e descendo perigosamente pelo quadril até alcançar a entrada. O corpo do rapaz de cabelos azulados reagiu imediatamente com ousadia, pois geralmente eles demoravam longos minutos em preliminares até que Clear começasse a tocá-lo daquele modo. _Ele está ansioso... e não serei eu a pará-lo. _Aoba não pestanejou, concentrando-se no beijo e tentando ignorar as provocações que recebia em _certas_ partes de seu corpo.

Os beijos desceram por seu pescoço e, com os lábios livres, ele precisou fazer o possível para permanecer em silêncio. A mão esquerda de Clear o masturbava enquanto a direita parecia tatear alguma coisa dentro de uma pequenina caixa de madeira embaixo da cama. _Oh... então é aqui que ele guarda essas coisas._ Aoba abriu os olhos no exato momento em que o amante retirava um pequeno tubo de lubrificante. A caixa havia sido trazida da casa de Clear e era mantida sempre trancada a chave.

"Aoba-san..." A voz veio acompanhada por um rápido beijo em sua orelha direita. "Eu sei que normalmente demoramos um pouco, mas... eu estou no meu limite."

Aoba entendia aquelas palavras melhor do que ninguém. Ele havia ido até ali em busca de alívio e, ainda que apreciasse os momentos românticos que passavam juntos, não havia nada que ele desejasse mais naquele instante do que ser literalmente virado e possuído, sem conversas, pedidos ou avisos. _Eu devo ser doente... Talvez eu seja masoquista e não saiba..._

A resposta aconteceu na forma de um beijo. Seus dentes morderam gentilmente os lábios de Clear, puxando-os devagar e seguido por um olhar que dizia exatamente o que seu coração e corpo queriam. O jovem de cabelos brancos o encarou por um momento, a expressão um misto de surpresa e provável confusão por nunca tê-lo visto daquela maneira tão direta.

Os lábios se repuxaram em um meio sorriso e Clear afundou o rosto entre os cabelos azuis, respirando profundamente. Aoba teria aproveitado aquele instante de carinho se ele não servisse unicamente para camuflar as reais intenções. O tubo de lubrificante deve ter sido aberto com destreza, pois o rapaz de cabelos azulados não chegou a ouvir o barulho da tampa sendo levantada. Entretanto, seria impossível não sentir o exato momento em que dois dedos penetraram sua entrada, atingindo-o profundamente.

A mão tapou sua boca ou o gemido teria ecoado pelo quarto.

Clear não se importou com a reação, pois os dedos voltaram a penetrá-lo novamente e com a mesma intensidade. Aoba inclinou a cabeça para trás, abrindo um pouco mais as pernas instintivamente e facilitando os movimentos. Seu peito arfava, abaixando-se e erguendo-se conforme a respiração tentava manter-se nivelada e, com isso, certificar–se de que ele ainda era dono de si e não perdera o bom senso. _Eu sei que ele está com pressa, mas isso é muito..._

Os dedos o invadiram mais algumas vezes até pararem. Aoba encarava a porta da varanda, semiaberta e recebendo o ar da noite. Daquele ângulo, de ponta cabeça, o céu estrelado parecia um oceano salpicado por pequeninas luzes e aquela bela visão foi capaz de roubar sua atenção por um instante.

A distração momentânea fora um erro e Aoba pagaria por sua falta de atenção no segundo seguinte, quando sua voz ecoou pelo quarto. As costas ergueram-se do colchão e tudo pareceu acontecer ao mesmo tempo: Clear substituindo os dedos por sua ereção, penetrando-o profundamente e de uma vez; e o orgasmo que pintou seu abdômen e levou uma onda de eletricidade para cada centímetro de seu corpo. Em uma fração de segundo o mundo simplesmente parou de girar.

A mão que tapou sua boca era grande, embora macia. A realidade o chamou e o rapaz de cabelos azulados fixou o olhar naquele que se movia entre suas pernas, invadindo-o com estocadas rápidas e fortes. A respiração de Clear era alta e seus lábios estavam entreabertos. Os olhos rosados o encaravam, semicerrados e transbordando desejo, com aquele brilho especial que sempre emanava quando ambos estavam juntos daquela forma.

"V-Você não pode g... gritar, Aoba-sa... san."

A mão foi retirada de cima dos lábios e juntou-se à outra, puxando-o pela cintura e fazendo com que cada movimento fosse mais profundo. Aoba precisou levar sua própria mão à boca, pois seria impossível manter-se quieto. _Ele nunca agiu dessa maneira tão necessitada... por que agora?_

Diversas teorias passavam rapidamente por sua mente e, ao final, a resposta estava clara, visto que era a mesma para ambos. Todos esses dias de privações acabaram levando-os ao limite. _Nós nos vemos todos os dias, dividimos refeições, rimos e conversamos juntos, mas não é suficiente. Clear também deve ter percebido que não há mais volta. Vir aqui esta noite pode ter sido o maior acerto ou o maior erro que cometi._

As mãos apertaram a cintura e por um momento Aoba achou que seus ossos quebrariam. O jovem de cabelos brancos o ergueu ao mesmo tempo em que jogava o corpo para trás, sentando-se no colchão. O rapaz de cabelos azulados viu-se erguido até que ele se sentasse sobre o colo do amante. O movimento foi demais para seu sensível corpo, que ainda lutava para se acostumar ao clímax de alguns minutos atrás.

O membro o penetrou por inteiro, atingindo seu ponto especial e o fazendo gemer docemente. Aquele tipo de sensação jamais conseguiria ser obtida sozinho, naqueles breves momentos íntimos antes de dormir, além de que Clear era o único capaz de fazê-lo sentir-se daquele modo, desejado e querido.

"Pernas... mova suas pernas, Ao-Aoba-san..."

Ele precisou de alguns segundos para compreender o pedido. Seu cérebro trabalhava em velocidade reduzida e seu raciocínio estava focado em sua nova ereção e na maneira de aliviá-la no menor espaço de tempo possível. Todavia, embora devagar e com certo esforço, Aoba moveu as pernas enquanto Clear o segurava pela cintura.

Era difícil movimentar-se naquela posição, ainda mais com seu amante dentro dele. _Agora eu também posso me mexer._ Os pés tocaram o colchão e seus braços envolveram o pálido pescoço. Aquela posição era complicada, mas possibilitava que ele também influenciasse o ritmo.

Diferente dos sons emitidos quando estavam na casa de Clear, os gemidos naquela noite, com exceção do descuido inicial de Aoba, foram baixos e contidos. Ambos tinham os rostos escondidos um no pescoço do outro, fazendo o possível para não fazerem barulho.

O rapaz de cabelos azulados não demorou a encontrar o ritmo e seu quadril movia-se ao mesmo tempo em que as estocadas de Clear, invadindo-o completamente e do jeito que ele gostava: fundo e causando aquela incrível sensação de preenchimento que só era satisfeita quando uma nova estocada acontecia.

"_A-Aoba-san..." _Foi murmurado inúmeras vezes e a cada menção de seu nome sua pele se arrepiava. Em determinado momento ele ergueu um pouco o rosto, levando as mãos até a face à sua frente e segurando-a com gentileza. As bocas estavam próximas e se encontraram depois de um mútuo sorriso. A respiração de Clear era embriagante e por entre os belos lábios escapavam eróticos gemidos todas as vezes que seu sexo invadia Aoba.

Por alguns minutos não houve razão.

Os movimentos continuaram e eles se encaravam enquanto se moviam, perdidos completamente naquele doce instante. As reações eram percebidas através das sobrancelhas juntas, ou um gemido diferente e até o modo como as respirações mudavam.

Aoba foi o primeiro a dar sinal de que chegaria ao ápice. Sua ereção estava entre os abdomens e a pressão já fazia com que o pré-orgasmo escorresse pelo membro.

"N-Não... Cle-Clear..." Ele tentou impedi-lo ao notar que uma das mãos do amante fora para o seu sexo, masturbando-o com pressa. "D-Dev..."

As palavras foram mais lentas que os pensamentos e Aoba inclinou a nuca para trás quando sentiu o orgasmo. A mão livre empurrou seu quadril para baixo e Clear gemeu diferente enquanto preenchia-o com seu clímax. O quarto pareceu girar e por um instante sua consciência esvaiu-se e ele provavelmente teria caído para trás se não estivesse envolvido firmemente pálidos braços.

Aoba precisou de algum tempo até conseguir se endireitar. Clear o encarava com uma expressão cansada, ainda que satisfeita. Os dois riram quando os olhares se encontraram e os corpos se moveram para frente, permitindo que um longo e profundo beijo acontecesse.

"Desculpe..." Ele sentia a garganta arranhada. Todos aqueles gemidos contidos não eram saudáveis.

"Eu não me importo, Aoba-san." O jovem de cabelos brancos sorriu, pegando sua camisa e limpando o sêmen que havia pintado seu peitoral. "Como você se sente?"

"Bem." Aoba deixou que as pontas de seus dedos corressem pelos fios brancos. _Mais do que bem. Eu me sinto ótimo._

Clear o deitou delicadamente sobre o colchão antes de retirar-se. O membro saiu devagar, porém, o rapaz de cabelos azulados deixou escapar um baixo gemido. Ele sempre se sentia um pouco solitário naqueles momentos, como se um elo fosse rompido.

"Não acredito que realmente fizemos isso." Ele encarava o teto do quarto. Clear havia se deitado ao seu lado e o olhava enquanto segurava a cabeça com uma das mãos.

"Arrependido?"

"Não..." A negativa foi seguida por um meio sorriso e ele virou-se para que se encarassem. "Existe algo que eu gostaria de conversar com você. Eu não pretendia dizer nada por enquanto, mas depois desta noite eu acredito que não existe momento mais oportuno."

A reação foi um pouco diferente do que ele esperava.

O jovem de cabelos brancos tornou-se sério e, ainda que permanecesse no mesmo lugar, Aoba sentiu como se ele houvesse se afastado.

"Eu estou ouvindo, Aoba-san."

"Esta casa..." Aoba continuou. "Eu acho que em breve não poderemos mais permanecer aqui. D-Digo, você e..."

"Eu entendo." Clear abaixou os olhos e o sorriso que cruzou seus lábios foi triste. "Eu sabia que esse dia chegaria e aviso que já fiz preparativos. Eu retornarei para minha casa no dia que você disser que devo."

"Hã?" Ele juntou as sobrancelhas, sentindo-se perdido. _Do que ele está falando?_ "Clear..."

"Está tudo bem, Aoba-san, eu não estou triste ou chateado." Clear sentou-se sobre o colchão, puxando o lençol da cama para omitir sua nudez, e por um instante pareceu passar as costas das mãos sobre os olhos. "Talvez um pouco..."

"Oi, do que você está falando?" O rapaz de cabelos azulados sentou-se à sua frente e tentou ignorar o peso em seu coração ao ver os olhos rosados vermelhos e brilhando em lágrimas. "Você não entendeu o que eu quis dizer!"

"Eu entendi perfeitamente. Eu sabia que chegaria o dia em que você diria que não poderíamos mais morar juntos."

"Sim, _aqui_." Aoba surpreendeu-se ao entender exatamente do que seu amante falava. _Não acredito..._ "Eu disse que não poderíamos mais morar _aqui_, nesta casa. Há algum tempo eu venho pensando que talvez seja melhor se nos mudássemos para outro lugar. Não a sua casa ou a casa de Tae-san, mas a _nossa_ casa."

"Eh?" Clear arregalou os olhos. Aparentemente ele havia compreendido. "V-Você está dizendo que teremos a _nossa_ casa? Minha e sua?"

"Naturalmente!" Ele riu, tocando os cabelos brancos. "Depois dessa noite eu tive certeza de que infelizmente as coisas não podem mais continuar. Eu não quero mais esperar pelos finais de semana; quero ser capaz de tocá-lo todas as noites, em qualquer lugar que eu queira e sem me importar em sermos ou não ouvidos. Um lugar para chamar de nosso; um lugar onde você não precisaria jamais se esconder por trás de uma máscara."

O jovem de cabelos brancos ofereceu um terno sorriso e sua mão direita tocou a bochecha de Aoba, acariciando-a.

"Eu não sabia que você estava pensando sobre essas coisas. Na verdade, eu me sinto um pouco tolo por ter presumido que você não me queria mais aqui." Ele pendeu um pouco para frente e beijou os lábios com gentileza. "Desculpe, Aoba-san."

"Não precisa se desculpar, desde que entenda. Eu tenho algumas economias e acredito que possamos alugar um local grande o suficiente para nós dois."

"Eu poderia trabalhar também, assim ajudaria nas despesas."

"Mas nada perigoso, Clear!" Aoba ainda precisaria ruminar aquela ideia. Muito lhe agradava ter a companhia do amante na volta do trabalho. "Mas pensaremos sobre isso depois. Por hora, amanhã conversarei com minha avó a respeito. Ela deve saber que você significa muito mais do que um mero amigo para mim."

"Eu irei com você, Aoba-san!"

O jovem de cabelos azulados sorriu e bagunçou um pouco mais os fios brancos.

Clear riu, empurrando-o contra o colchão e ficando sobre ele. Os dois se encararam por um instante e palavra alguma foi necessária para encerrar aquele assunto. As pontas de seus dedos tocaram o belo rosto, dando atenção especial às duas pintas que ficavam abaixo dos lábios rosados. Ele adorava aquele detalhe, que o deixava ainda mais encantador.

Aoba entrelaçou o pescoço e o beijo colocou fim às conversas verbais, pois, a partir dali, o diálogo seria travado de _outra_ maneira.

**x**

E, como esperado, Aoba não foi trabalhar na manhã seguinte.

Seu corpo estava completamente exausto e ele precisou de ajuda para tomar banho e seguir para o próprio quarto. Clear permaneceu fielmente ao seu lado, auxiliando-o no que foi preciso e desculpando-se incansavelmente por deixá-lo naquele estado. _Ele se esqueceu de que fui eu quem invadiu o quarto. _

Tae saiu cedo, mas não disse nada ao vê-lo acamado. Quando Aoba mencionou que gostaria de conversar com a avó quando ela retornasse, a resposta foi um longo olhar que dizia claramente que o assunto era de seu conhecimento.

"Aoba!"

O nome foi dito em voz alta e seguido pelo toque de seu _coil_. Aoba viu o nome de Koujaku no visor e automaticamente seus olhos foram para a figura de Clear, que estava deitado ao seu lado na cama e cujo braço ele utilizava como travesseiro.

"Koujaku-san está lá embaixo, não é?" Ele ficou em pé e ofereceu as costas. "Tae-san não está em casa, então eu atenderei a porta."

"C-Clear, você não precisa ir." O rapaz de cabelos azulados tentou sentar-se, no entanto, seu corpo não obedecia. "Eu responderei que estou ocupado e pedirei que retorne depois."

"Está tudo bem, Aoba-san." Clear caminhou até a porta e girou a maçaneta.

"Sua máscara..." Ele a procurou com os olhos, mas não conseguia vê-la em lugar algum.

"Eu não voltarei a usá-la." O rosto virou-se em sua direção e um caloroso e sincero sorriso fez com que seu coração pulasse uma batida. "A partir de hoje eu preciso ser alguém digno de você, Aoba-san. Eu não me esconderei mais de Koujaku-san, pois sei que ele é um precioso amigo para você e eventualmente visitará nossa casa, não?"

"Clear..."

"Eu te amo, Aoba-san." O jovem de cabelos azulados sorriu de orelha a orelha e seus olhos rosados emitiram um diferente e novo brilho. "Eu o mandarei embora pessoalmente, assim poderemos voltar ao que fazíamos sem interrupções. Isso não é hora para visitas, nee?!"

"C-Clear, o-oi!"

Aoba permaneceu imóvel, a mão esticada na direção da porta fechada e sentindo um arrepio na espinha. _Talvez aquele brilho em seus olhos não fosse direcionado a mim._ A imagem mental de Clear e Koujaku debaixo do mesmo teto o fez temer aquele futuro, que na noite anterior parecia tão doce e palpável.

O riso fez seu corpo tremer e ele gargalhou ao ouvir a discussão que vinha do andar debaixo. Aoba tinha certeza de que dali em diante a vida lhe daria muito mais motivos para rir do que para chorar. _E como seria diferente quando a pessoa que amo é Clear?_

Seu corpo acomodou-se melhor na cama e Aoba permaneceu imóvel e esperando.

A porta do quarto foi aberta uma segunda vez, após alguns minutos, e tudo o que ele fez foi sorrir.

- FIM.

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

Feliz Páscoa!

Primeira fanfic desse casal e ainda postada fora do meu dia sagrado de postagem, por motivos de força maior.

Bem, como mencionei no início, a fanfic se passa depois do re:connect e ela nasceu após vários ataques pessoais de fofura que senti ao terminar a route do Clear. Ela é provavelmente minha segunda favorita (Koujaku 3) e tem um espacinho especial em meu coração. Particularmente gostei bastante de escrever esse casal e estou tentada a rascunhar alguma coisa futuramente.

Espero que tenham gostado e agradeço pela oportunidade de leitura!


End file.
